


Carry Me Home

by wildeisms



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dave Katz is a Gentleman, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Klaus Hargreeves in Heels, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildeisms/pseuds/wildeisms
Summary: Perhaps the shoes had been a mistake.In Klaus’s defence, they were incredibly cute shoes and he looked absolutely gorgeous in them. Was it a little extra to wear chunky heeled boots and a flowy, sparkly blouse to his sister’s housewarming party? Maybe. Was he regretting that decision now he was faced with the prospect of walking home on rain slicked streets? A little bit. But did he look and feel good? Absolutely. And that was the most important thing.A little snapshot of cute mundanity in the life of Klaus and Dave in 2019.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 28
Kudos: 65
Collections: EnKlave Fest 2021





	Carry Me Home

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt I chose for my first EnKlave fic was "Dave carrying Klaus" - I hope this suffices! 
> 
> Sometimes you just gotta wear an outfit for the aesthetic despite it being wildly impractical, but it works out just fine so long as your boyfriend is as sweet as Dave Katz.

Perhaps the shoes had been a mistake. 

In Klaus’s defence, they were incredibly cute shoes and he looked absolutely gorgeous in them. Was it a little extra to wear chunky heeled boots and a flowy, sparkly blouse to his sister’s housewarming party? Maybe. Was he regretting that decision now he was faced with the prospect of walking home on rain slicked streets? A little bit. But did he look and feel good? Absolutely. And that was the most important thing. 

His balance had never been the best, even sober and in flats. Four glasses of wine in and in heels? Staying upright was a  _ task _ . A thicker heel meant he could at least avoid a repeat of the incident from when he had tried to walk in his mom’s pretty, skinny heels as a kid and broken his jaw by tumbling down the stairs, but the rain wasn’t helping him in that endeavour. Neither was the fact that his feet were  _ hurting _ in boots that were technically a size too small.

Dave, ever the gentleman, offered Klaus his arm the moment he stepped outside. It wasn’t just a romantic gesture though but a practical one, helping Klaus to stay on his feet. And frankly, Klaus needed all the help he could get. He shot Dave his most charming smile and took his arm gratefully. “So, what did you think of Allison’s new place?” he asked, eager for gossip.

“It’s looking very  _ her _ already.”

He was right about that. Her new apartment was modern, elegant, stylish, and a little quirky. That was all incredibly Allison. 

“That green couch sure was a brave decision, though. Not sure I’d’ve gone with it, but it does work.”

Klaus laughed gleefully. “Oh, I love you when you’re bitchy.”

“I’m not being bitchy! It’s nice, just not something I’d’ve picked!” Dave insisted. 

“Is this your way of telling me we can’t have a green couch?” Klaus asked with over-exaggerated puppy dog eyes, as if Dave had just crushed his biggest dream in life.

“I thought you wanted that orange one?”

“The one you said looks like hippie pants?” Which to be fair, it kind of did. Maybe burnt ochre velvet wasn’t the best couch design, but the photo of it all covered in a mishmash of blankets and pillows had made it look all eclectically bohemian - exactly Klaus’s style. But while it was very Klaus, he did have to admit that it really wasn’t very Dave.

“Yeah. And that  _ was _ me being bitchy,” Dave said. 

Klaus giggled but before he could respond, he misplaced his foot and staggered, holding onto Dave for dear life. “Fuck!”

“I got you, baby. You okay?” Dave asked as he helped him right himself.

“Yeah, I’m all good. Thanks.” He should have brought backup shoes. If it hadn’t been for the rain, he might have given up and gone barefoot already. Honestly, he was considering it even despite the wet sidewalk. But then again, while he may have been less stubborn than pretty much all of his siblings, there was no way to be a Hargreeves and not have some sense of bullheaded refusal to give in. “So, what would you say if I wanted a green couch instead of the orange one?”

“I’d say nothing we already own will go with a green couch.”

“My plants are green.” Well, most of them were. Some of them were turning brown in places, but he was  _ trying  _ to keep them alive and that was what counted. 

“So are your eyes, doesn’t mean our furniture is gonna be.”

Klaus laughed. “Okay,  _ fine _ ,” he sighed, as if this was some kind of huge and unwelcome compromise. “But I do want one of those floor pillow things you can sit on.”

“I think it was meanta be a footstool,” Dave said with a small smile.

Klaus just waved his hand airily. It has been a perfectly serviceable seat, so clearly it was multipurpose. “Whatever it is, I want one.”

“Okay, baby. We’ll get you a footstool. But I think we’re gonna order it this time, not go into the store.”

“Why not?”

“Because, my angel, you spent over eight hundred dollars last time and none of it was on the bookshelf we went in for. And as much as I want you to have your dream home, that’s not exactly efficient, you know? ‘Specially when we can’t fit it all in the car in one go.”

“If you’re going to suggest we get a truck again-”

“They’re practical!” Dave insisted, although the slight smile that played about his lips showed that he wasn’t too serious about this. 

“In  _ Texas _ . We live in  _ New York _ .” 

“Alright, alright. No truck. But that means no buying more than fits in my car.”

“It’s not my fault you can’t say no to me,” Klaus teased. He grinned until a particularly strong gust of wind hit them, causing him to shiver violently. His sheer blouse doing nothing to keep him insulated, and even the warmth of contentment and tipsiness wasn’t enough to keep him from freezing. He’d never admit it but even if it was impeccable aesthetically, on a practical level, this outfit was kind of a disaster.

“I told you you shoulda brought a jacket,” Dave admonished, but he stopped walking to slip out of his own coat and draped it over Klaus’s shoulders.

Klaus pulled the coat tighter around himself before taking Dave’s arm again. “Such a gentleman,” he sighed. It was the kind of thing that Klaus had never expected anyone would do for him before Dave. He’d have said that it only really happens to the kinds of characters Allison had played in her romcoms, never to real people and definitely never to real people who were like him. But it seemed like Dave hadn’t got that particular memo. And well, Klaus was just fine with that. It made him feel warmer inside than any jacket ever could.

“I can’t exactly let my boyfriend freeze to death out here, can I?” he asked as they set off walking again, measuring his pace to Klaus’s small, slightly wobbly steps. It was an adjustment every time he wore heels, remembering to shorten his stride, but at least Dave didn’t make him feel rushed. Although poor Dave was not only being rained on but was now without a jacket, so Klaus did his best to pick up the pace. The sooner they got back in the warm and dry, the better.

“Pretty sure if I did freeze, I could cut through the ice with my nipples, they’re that hard right now.”

Dave snorted. “Okay, you try cutting ice with your nips and get back to me on how it goes. Maybe I’ll warm them up for you after.”

“Ooh, dirty.” Not that Klaus minded that. If Dave wanted to put his hands or his mouth on Klaus’s nipples, he wouldn’t object in the slightest. It didn’t do that much more for him than having Dave’s hands and mouth anywhere else on his body, but that wasn’t the point. It was sexy because it was Dave and because Dave liked it.

“If that’s where your mind’s going, that’s all you. Maybe I just meant getting you a sweater.” They both knew he didn’t. 

“Oh please, you’re not that innocent.”

“I swear, if you start singing Britney right now-”

Holy shit, Klaus was metaphorically - and almost literally, if he wasn’t careful - head over heels for this man. He stopped walking just to take Dave’s face in his hands and kiss him deeply. “Oh my God, I cannot believe  _ you _ just made a Britney Spears joke.”

The look on Dave’s face was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. That kind of bemused affection always sent Klaus’s heart skipping, the look that said ‘I know you’re totally mad and I love you not just despite that, but because of it’. Every time Klaus surprised him he got that look on his face, and seeing it was a better high than most of the ones Klaus had ever had before - and he’d had a lot. 

“You play that song at least once a week, those lyrics are seared into my brain by now,” Dave said with a teasing grin. He gave Klaus another quick kiss, his hand coming to rest on Klaus’s jaw. “I wish kissing in the rain was as sexy as it is in movies,” he murmured, and Klaus burst into giggles. As so often happened, Dave seemed unable to resist laughing too.

“Yeah, it’s really not that cute, huh?” he agreed. “We’re just kinda cold and wet.”

“Have I mentioned how much I hate how cold it is here?”

“Only every morning when you get out of bed.” As much as he was the kindest, sweetest, most positive person Klaus had ever known, Dave could definitely get a little pouty when he was too cold or too tired. It was adorable, but telling him so usually only resulted in more grumbling.

“Speaking of bed, I’m ready for it. As much as I wanna keep kissing you, I’d so much rather do it somewhere warm and dry where I can fall asleep on you after.”

“That sounds just about perfect.” He took Dave’s arm and set off walking again, only this time with a wider, faster stride than was entirely sensible given his current attire. Getting home quickly seemed like a good plan. But overestimating his abilities definitely wasn’t.

“Shit!” Klaus felt his foot slip from underneath him as he stepped in a puddle, and only through Dave’s surprisingly fast reflexes did he manage to stay even close to vertical.

“C’mere,” Dave said, and before Klaus could even ask what he meant, Dave was scooping him up, bridal-style. He shrieked in surprise as his feet left the ground, but quickly settled into Dave’s strong arms. 

“My hero,” Klaus said with a mock swoon, bringing his hand up to his forehead as if he was dramatically fainting. 

Dave just snorted a laugh. “Yeah, whatever. Let’s just get you home before you break your neck.”

Home. That was still a new concept for him. But they had a house and it was  _ theirs _ , even if they were still setting it all up and their nightstand was currently a cardboard box. It would all come together sooner or later. They had a house and they were making it a home that no one could take from them.

“Dave?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you  _ so  _ much.”

“I love you too, beautiful.”


End file.
